In rotors that rotate at high speed, a radial expansion of the rotor base body that occurs due to the centrifugal force acting represents a limit for the permissible operating speed. Where the geometric dimensions (inside, outside diameter, etc.) are structurally predetermined, this expansion depends on the rigidity of the component parts of the materials used for their manufacture.
In addition to the expansion, the amount of imbalance and the inertial forces placed on a rotor must also be minimised. Light metal materials are therefore frequently used in practice for the base body into which functional elements are inserted.
This is a well-known design principle in tool engineering and is used as a basis, for example, in the manufacture of HSC (High Speed Cutting) milling tools. Thus, use is made in the light metal base body of steel cassettes to which cutters of a hard metal, a PCD (polycrystalline diamonds), etc. are fastened. The inertial forces and imbalance forces can therefore be kept low. However, the overall deformation of the system depends to a large degree on the natural deformation of the light metal base body. The components assembled onto the base body are, in addition to their natural deformation, additionally displaced by the amount of the base body expansion. The overall deformation due to operating conditions is therefore composed of the sum of the base body deformation plus the component deformation.